Chapter 267
New Guild is the 267th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. The tournament finally begins with all the guilds gathering at Domus Flau. Before going into the games, the team checks up on Wendy and Carla who were attacked by a mysterious creature. Wendy gives Elfman permission to take his place while she recovers. Finally the first guilds are introduced, with one surprising guild in the mix, Raven Tail. Summary The Grand Magical Tournament begins at long last with great celebration and fanfare as the massive crowd cheers for the mages. In their preparation room, Team Natsu and Elfman are contemplating their uniforms, the latter realizing that Wendy's clothes will not fit him, with Natsu commenting that they're actually perfect for him and that Elfman has buffed up recently. In the infirmary, Wendy and Carla lay in their beds, with Porlyusica, who has apparently come to cheer for Fairy Tail, stating that their current state is due to a large loss of magical energy. All Wendy is able to recall is a black creature. She tearfully apologizes for what has happened and asks Elfman to go in her place. Porlyusica states that the tournament goes on for seven days and that she can get her healed within that time. Outside, former member of the council Shitou Yajima has joined Chapati Lola as commentator of the games. As the preliminary eighth place winners, Fairy Tail, arrive at the arena, they are booed by the crowd for their past poor performances during the time the Tenrou team was missing. However, the master and the remaining members of the guild are there and cheer for the guild as a surprising guest arrives. Mavis Vermilion joins in the cheering for Fairy Tail stating that she was bored on the island and that only those with the Fairy Tail crest can see her. The seventh place team, Quatro Cerberus, arrive on the field followed shortly by the all-female guild; sixth place Mermaid Heel. Fifth place in the preliminaries was taken by Blue Pegasus' Trimens and one new member in a bunny suit. Fourth place in the preliminaries was taken by Lamia Scale, their guild master angry for their seeming inability to place higher. Among the team members is Sherry's sister Shellia. Lyon reminds Gray about their bet regarding Juvia, though Gray angrily claims that no bet was made but also that Fairy Tail will not lose regardless. The next team is the surprisingly newly legitimate guild; preliminary third place Raven Tail, shocking Makarov who believed that they were still a dark guild, though this is clarified that they are now recognized as a official guild. Master Iwan nevertheless states to his father that he has been waiting for such an opportunity. It is revealed that the creature which attacked Wendy and Carla was sent by Raven Tail as well, angering the Fairy Tail team. Two more guilds are set to arrive, only one of them being Sabretooth and the other being an unknown guild. Erza wonders if they have anything to do with the dark energy Jellal mentioned. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *None Magic, Spells & Abilities used *None Navigation